Not Your Average Transformer?
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: So you think all decepticons are evil? A woman, Kaia, with speech difficulties, sets out to prove them wrong. ((ShadowLight Belongs to me. OC X OC X Bumblebee.)) CREDIT TO SEAN! PILOT FANFIC!


_"Are you going to tell us what happened?"_ Said a man in a black suit.

There, sat a young woman with long auburn hair and green eyes. She looked incredibly afriad. She lifted her hands, and began to use sign language. _"I don't have to tell you anything..."_

"Stop using your hands. And use your _voice_." Glared tha man. Another man, The head of security glanced at the man in the suit. "Sir...I don't think she _can_ talk..."

"SHUT IT. She can SING. She can _BLOODY WELL TALK!" _He seethed. The woman glared at him. Still, she refused to speak. Slowly, she turned her head to look through a window to another room.

There, was a non-biological creature staring right back. It looked like some form of an alien robot. It was tall, about average sized Transformer. Only it wasn't an average Transformer...It was covered in purple looking armor, like it was made of crome.

The woman slowly tilted her head and blinked. The robot creature copied her smoothly, red optics blinking. They obviously had a connection of sorts. As the Creature did not try to murder her.

"HEY. HEY!" The man in the suit snapped his fingers, gaining her attention. She glared at him.

"Are you going to answer? Or are we going to have to seperate you?"

The woman smirked softly. A voice, raspy and deep, come from her. "I'd like to see you try...Shadowlight would kill you in an instant." She felt her throat ache and itch. She looked back at the Decepticon. It was different from the others...It wasn't meaning to harm anyone...It just wanted to learn. _He_ wanted to learn..._He_ wanted to help her...

He emitted a whirring language sound, which was audible to them. The woman perked, knowing what he said.

_Be patient...Kaia..._

Kaia looked at him, slowly nodding her head. She had learned their natural language recently. Decepticon language was tricky. But it was quick to learn. It was only whirrs and gears grinding. And muffled deep growling. Sound was her favorite senses.

"What did it say? WHAT DID IT SAY!?" Screamed the man in the suit. Kaia was growing irritated. She raised her middle finger at him, _"Fuck you."_ Was all she said.

"I'm warning you missy. I don't take shit from sluts who think they know everything. That creature will kill you in an instant. What do you know, about the decepticons?"

Kaia narrowed her eyes. And even ShadowLight Emitted a deep growl that almost sounding like a pissed off lion in the next room. His fire red optics narrowing in on the man in the suit. Why was he so brutal?

Suddenly, a funky ringtone was heard, and the man in the suit pulled out his cellphone. It had retro design on it. He answered. "Hello?...Oh...Major Lennox..." He seemed to stiffen. "Sir, you don't have the authority..." A voice was heard yelling on the other end.

"...Oh...I understand, sir..." He made a painful face.

"I will bring her immediately..." He said, and hung up the phone. He looked to his bodyguard next to him. "Take her to Major Lennox...He wants to talk to her." He said and left the room, obviously looking disgruntled.

Kaia stood up, looking back at Shadowlight. She quickly signed to him. _"I will be back_ _okay?"_

The creature nodded, optics closing and opening.

The man then guided her out of the room, leading her to the next step. How did she meet this creature to begin with? What was the bond between them?

_Stay tuned. :D_

_**(((AN: HEY GUYS. I KNOW THIS A NEW TYPES OF FANFIC. BUT I WANTED TO GIVE IT A GO. My OC decepticon is a dark purple crome charger car in car form. Several other forms as well. And is the same height as Bumblebee. Face looks similair. But of course, red optics. Kaia is partially mute. Mainly she sings and does sign language to communicate. Next chapter will be about how she met him. :3 REVEIW, COMMENT, LIKE, FAV. HOWEVER IT WORKS. I wanted to name Shadowlight, Blacklight...But I felt others wouldn't like it due to it not being original...)))**_


End file.
